RE: survivor's journal
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: a prequel to 'project tyrant: future shock' What happened to the characters of R/E before they had kids?
1. Chapter 1

Tyrant:

By

Alex Silverstreak

PROLOGUE

This is Project Alice. I am about to tell you how things turned out after we found K-mart and the others in Alaska. Things have been pretty weird lately and I am sure that someone would like to know the real story.

You cannot always go by what Umbrella broadcasts. They will just feed you a bunch of lies and try to get you to be on their side. We fight against them to destroy the zombie infectees and restore peace to the little amount of human life that still lives on this messed up earth. Whether or not there are many survivors we cannot let Umbrella win.

After Albert Wesker made his appearance and fought against me he disappeared. I was left with a few scratches and K-mart and the few others who had survived the cryostatic conditions they were in did not remember much. We had found Clare, Chris, K-mart, and many of my clones. These were easily dispatched and we escaped the jet.

But what happened after that is what's really crazy. We found a way to bring some people back from being zombified but that is for another time for me to tell. We will see how much I am willing to tell right now. What happened to us and is there anyone left? That is something you will have to read on to find out.


	2. Chapter 1  reliving

Tyrant

By

Alex Silverstreak

Part 0:

Survivor's journal

Chapter 1:

Re-living?

I hope you are reading this kids. This is for you to find and read when you get out alive. This is for you to find out what happened to your parents and our friends. This is your history and ours as well.

My name is Alice –project Alice and I was Umbrella corporations's first experiment. They created a virus called the –t-virus that was supposed to cure a little girl from a fatal disease. It worked and then they wanted to create their own weapon. That weapon became known as Project Alice because I was the first one to bond with the t-virus and get beneficial attributes from it. This was not all though, what they would do would inpact the entire world eventually.

I was given telekinetic powers, enhanced senses, reflexes, and strength. I in short became like a super hero but I was also like a machine. At first they tried too control me but that failed rather quickly. My husband was killed because of them the first one anyway so to speak. [get into that later] They after a success with me created something they called –project liquor. This was a dog-like creature they could easily control. Think crazy dogs and then you will have a perfect picture of one.

Their next experiment was Project Nemesis. I don't know much of this one myself. I couldn't find out much about it either. Ther others which I became friends with know nothing either. They also made another one called –project Tyrant. This one though was not their original idea. He became an experiment of his own free will.

His name was originally Dr. Isaacs. He was trying to make zombies intelligent and not attack and try to eat everything they saw. He succeeded eventually but it was at the cost of his own life. It was at the cost of his own sanity to be exact. But I should back up a little and explain the 'zombies' first.

When the t-virus was created it was leaked into the facility that they used for their employee lodging. This place was called the Hive. To anyone else the t-virus turned the infected into zombies. These are dead creatures that attack and try to eat anything that moves. They were human and they still want to eat. Thus they attack and feed off of anything they can.

Not soon after the Hive was filled with the t-virus Umbrella shut down the city like structure. Thinking this would help contain the virus they did not worry for a while. I was a part of this along with a few other employees and there definitely was a reason to worry. There were zombies galore to fight and try to re-kill. Speaking of which … Shoot for the head only when trying to re-kill them. If you shoot for any other area it won't do much and you will be at ristk for infection.

If they bite you then you are done for being a human. They will turn you into a zombie for sure. Even if a bite does not look that bad there is no reason not to worry about it. Anywhere from three hours to three days from the time of being bitten you will be a zombie just like anyone else who was bitten before you. Then you are no more good than dead.

But ther is a way to solve this problem. There are vaccines for the t-virus and other viruses that Umbrella has created. One barrier though. They have all of them locked up. I would know because we tried to find them with not so good results.

After some events which I will not mention here we made it to their headquarters in Japan. Tokyo –the capitol is where they had decided to make their main headquarters. We had been here before and last time had barely escaped unharmed. But we needed a way to help K-mart and there wasn't much time.

K-mart was one of the survivors I teamed up with against Umbrella. After the incident at the Hive the t-virus spread all over the world. There weren't many who survived the infection and the resources like food and shelter as well as water were few. K-mart had been missing for a while along with some of our other friends like Clare Redfield for instance.

K-mart had been bitten by a zombie after we found her again. There weren't many of us left now. Just myself, Ada Wong, Clare Redfield and her brother Chris were left. The others like Carlos Olivera, Lj, and a few others were killed. They were bitten and we had no choice but to shoot them. We only assume that they are dead though we have no idea if they still walk the earth. Right now though we needed to get k-mart a vaccine for the t-virus so she wouldn't end up like Carlos and Lj.

As we weaved through the corridors we found no resistance surprisingly. Last time we had been here there were many traps in store for us. But now-

I spoke too soon I guess-

"Liquors," I said to the others as I spotted them along the far wall. There were at least twenty of them and they looked hungry.

"Shoot and destroy?" Ada Wong asked in that Chinese accent of hers.

"Yeah, unless you want to be eaten or chewed on." I said. The liquors were created from the second virus that Umbrella created. What the purpose was none of us knew but they were much easier to control than the zombies. The virus was called the g-virus and it created as I said these dog-like creatures previously mentioned.

They lunged toward us which is exactly what I wanted. They would be easier to destroy if they were at close range. We raised our guns and fired. They fought and moved like dogs as well as having the brain capacity of such animals. They were not that hard to get rid of if you could hit them. If not you were dealing with claws and fangs that could do some serious damage to the skin. They never killed but they sure maimed and disfigured those they got ahold of.

After taking care of them we advanced to the next room. There was something weird about this room though. I put a finger to my mouth as I looked at Chris, Clare, ada, and K-mart. I stepped forward and threw one of my bullets into the room. Immediately lasers flared and barred the entry to the room. I looked around and found a panel that looked like it shouldn't be there. Using my telekinetic powers I disabled it which made the lasers go away and allowed us entry.

In the room were vials of liquid in different colors. Ada walked over to one of the cabinets and Clare walked to another. Chris found a third and I stood next to k-mart on watch.

"This one is the t-virus vaccine." Ada said as she opened the door to the cabinet in front of her and read a label on one of the vials.

"I found g-virus vaccine." Clare said.

"This one is for the oroboros that Carlos mentioned." Chris said. That name made my breath catch in my throat. Carlos had been killed alledgedly and I felt responsible even now.

K-mart went over to Ada's cabinet and took the vial from her. She drank it all in one go and she looked much better.

"So it works." Ada said in wonder.

"What did you think they would not have a cure?" Chris asked her with a smirk.

"I think she is referring to the fact that it should not be this easy to find the vaccine." Clare, who was usually thinking like Ada said. The Chinese woman nodded and so did I.

There was a locked cabinet next to me. With a quick look the lock clicked and fell to the floor. I reached out and slid the door open. Inside was a black liquid that seemed to be something entirely different from a vaccine.

"'Re-living?" I asked as I picked up one of the bottles. The liquid was black in color and seemed to have been there for a while.

"This stuff has never been taken out of this cupboard." Chris said as he examined the 'stuff.'

"You're right brother." Clare said as she picked up a bottle too.

"What does it do though?" Ada asked the question we had all been wanting to ask.

'What is this stuff for and why would they keep it locked up here?' I thought.

After we left the headquarters we went in search of Carlos and LJ again. We had brought a few vials of the 're-living' stuff with us. What would it do to them if we found them? Would it give them back what they had lost when bitten? Or was this just another one of Umbrellas's tricks.


	3. Chapter 2  finding the guys

Tyrant

By

Alex silverstreak

Part 0:

Survivor's Journal

Chapter 2:

Finding the Guys …

_This is Clare now._

_We went on our journey to find LJ and Carlos, who Alice likes. I, myself like Lj. It is just too bad that they had to be bitten by the infectees and get turned into zombies. I was really looking forward to spending my life with Lj. But I had learned that a future such as that was just not possible in times like this._

_We searched in all the usual places the last place we had seen them being the first of course. If I had to guess I would say it must have been somewhere in Texas. It was hard to tell because at the time and still now the world looks like a barren waistland. I might as well explain this one to you kids._

_After the spread of the t-virus to the world things got nasty. There were zombies everywhere and there was no way to tell if someone would just sprout fangs and gross skin. Eventually the virus started to affect the environment as well though. This was bad because it made the already hard to live in conditions of the earth even worse. It was bad enough that resources were few but now the land and water were drying up. Thus, the barren waistland I mentioned earlier._

_Anyway, the guys were killed alledgedly somewhere in this waistland. We had gotten a radio broadcast and were trying to figure out where it had come from. We found a hotel and decided to check it out. At first it seemed safe but looks can always be deceiving._

_As we inspected [minus my brother who we found later] we found zombies in some of the rooms. LJ was bitten by a zombie but did not tell anyone. The rest of us were okay but it was a close call. That is where we met Project Alice for the first time. She had been riding on a motorcycle somewhere and had ended up here. Somehow a fire started and she saved us from a bunch of crows._

_We had a few working vehicles and we all hid as she took care of them once and for all. They attacked us out of nowhere and killed many of our surviving caravan. Alice used the fire and willed it upon the crows. It burnt them to a crisp but it also freaked us out. We were weary of her for a while but she had saved our lives and she wasn't a zombie coming to eat us. So she ended up joining us on our crazy journey for survivors._

_We were running out of fuel though. We would need to stock up on some more soon or loose the two vehicles we had left. One of them had been destroyed in the incident with the crows and fire. We all knew that it would be a risk but we had no choice. We had to go to a major city and get some fuel. Even if it meant being attacked left and right by the zombies who surely were there. They always seemed to congregate in the largest cities in the U.S. and other places but we needed fuel and there was no telling where else we would find it._

"_Let's go to LA." Alice said. We all looked at her with 'what the fuck looks' on our faces._

"_are you crazy?" Lj asked._

"_Where else are we going to find fuel? It is the next closest city from here. I have checked for miles around and there is no fuel." Alice said._

"_She is right." I said._

"_We will need fuel." Ada said. We had found her sometime ago as a spy for Umbrella who had turned on them._

"_Fine," LJ and Carlos said at the same time. They looked at each other and then smirked at the rest of us._

_Well to say it went well would be the understatement of the year. It was horrible in the big city of Los Angeles. There were so many zombies but it was worse because they were hiding in wait for meat. It took us a while to find them and it was almost too late for us when we did._

_After fighting off a good many zombies Lj started to look sick._

"_what's wrong?" I asked him. He said nothing and just growled. We had stopped to catch our breath before taking on more of the zombies. In the other van Alice wwas talking to Carlos. They seemed very unhappy and then I saw something I never thought I would see. Alice kissed Carlos and he responded to it._

_Not only that but they stayed like that for a while too. I looked over at k-mart and then to LJ. He still seemed to be sick and I was getting worried about him. Suddenly he lunged at k-mart and she screamed. Immediately the lovebirds broke apart and were wrenching open the door to our vehicle. Alice pulled k-mart away from LJ while Carlos restrained him. He looked like he was going to bite Carlos but we all hoped he wouldn't. Why had he not mentioned feeling sick?_

_Ada came in and held K-mart as Alice cocked her gun. I snapped to the alert as I heard more growling nearby. It was right outside the doors too! Alice made the doors slam as her eyes glowed silver. This did not protect us much. The zombies jumped onto the car and some of the windows still broke anyway. They started to come in and we shot them. LJ got away from Carlos and started to fight the zombies as well. He seemed to be fighting the infection while still trying to eat. How long could he keep that up? How long could any of us who were just human stand against these zombies? Alice would be fine being a t-virus survivor and all but the rest of us were not so lucky._

_Sometime during the fight Carlos was bitten as well. It was horrid to see Alice point her gun at him. With tears in her eyes she shot at him. Whether or not she hit him in the head none of us found out because he left with LJ into the ruined city. We had not seen hide nor hair of them again since. I mis LJ and I am sure that Alice misses Carlos. He was the only one she truly cared about and he was ripped from her fingers just like that._

_After checking in what we believed to be Texas we went to Alaska. The first time we had gone there k-mart was trapped there and I had little to no memory of who I was. We found Chris on the way there the first time too. He helped me with my amnesia and I remembered who I was and what I had been doing. The place where k-mart was ended up being a prison where Umbrella was doing experiments on anyone they could lure there. They had claimed that they had food, water, and shelter but of course this was a lie. One thing kids. Never listen to what Umbrella tells you._

_In Alaska we found the guys. LJ and Carlos were standing outside of the jet that we had all escaped from. They were zombies but they did not look as bad as the other infectees we had fought. Alice stopped breathing when she saw Carlos. Even though he had yellow eyes, little hair, and gross grey skin she still felt something for him. I was not any better when I laid my eyes on LJ. We were in love and even being turned into zombies did not change that. It was a sick joke it was. Why would they still be alive –no dead but not dead—and we would finally find them?_

_We started to walk toward them, myself and Alice._

"_Stop sister they will bite you." Chris said as he placed a hand on my shoulder._

"_You must stop." Both Ada and k-mart said to Alice as they grabbed her wrists. They were not enough to stop us though. We stared longingly at them and they seemed to share the same expression. Alice passed me a vial of the 're-living'stuff we had found in Tokyo. Hopefully it would help them in some way._

_I reached out and touched LJ's hand. It was cold but still seemed to hold life even though he was technically dead. I turned to my left to see Alice doing something similar to Carlos. She opened the bottle and held it out to him. He stared at it and growled._

"_can you drink this Carlos?" she asked. He growled some more but stopped when she kissed him. After pulling away she held out the bottle again and he took it. After drinking it his skin went back to normal and his eyes were that same black color instead of the sickly grey of the infected. It had worked and now all I had to do was get LJ to drink my vial._

_Easier said than done though. I was not as bold as Alice and not as eager to kiss a zombie. She turned to me [with Carlos in her arms] and winked._

'_I can't do that. Alice what were you thinking?' I thought. _

_As if reading my thoughts she said,_

"_You are the only one who can help him Clare."_

"_Alright I will try," I said as I looked at the zombified Lj._

_I reached out and grasped his neck in one hand while putting the vial on the ground. After a moment of looking at him I had made up my mind. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He surprisingly responded and I blushed slightly at the thought of him without clothing on. I pulled away and gave him the bottle of 're-living.' He looked at it for a moment but then he opened it and drank the black liquid. His skin immediately turned back to normal and his eyes were now dark blue instead of the cikly color they had been. The 're-living' had been to reverse the zombification process. But why hadn't we found it earlier and why was it so easy to get now?_


End file.
